


Лекция с сюрпризом

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [9]
Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Удовлетворяйте своих любовников вовремя!
Relationships: Halls/Five
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Лекция с сюрпризом

Из-за двери доносился негромкий голос. Иногда плавная речь прерывалась короткими паузами и терпеливым повторением только что сказанного предложения. Лекция была в самом разгаре.

Файв задумчиво смотрел на дверь, отделяющую его от Холса. И с каждой минутой все сильнее склонялся к тому, чтобы открыть её и проскользнуть в кабинет. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько обделенным вниманием.

До карантина и самоизоляции Холс полностью принадлежал ему. Файв привык засыпать рядом с ним по будням и отвлекать поцелуями от докладов и курсовых на выходных.

Сейчас же, находясь все время дома, Холс был занят. Бесконечные рефераты, контрольные и лекции отнимали полдня и перетекали в подготовку к следующему дню. Почти круглосуточно Холс оставался профессором Кэдбери, что сказывалось на их личной жизни.

Хотя позавчера Файв все же урвал драгоценные минуты внимания. И теперь на его шее красовался засос, а на бедрах пестрели следы от пальцев. Файв обожал такие отметины и хотел заполучить еще.

Он хитро прищурился и подкрался к двери. Холс что-то говорил хорошо поставленным бесстрастным голосом. Файву нравился этот лекторский тон.

Хотя ещё больше он любил хрипловатый низкий голос профессора Кэдбери, когда тот был возбуждён. И он собирался услышать этот голос в самое ближайшее время.

Файв ухмыльнулся и осторожно потянул дверь на себя.

Холс не стал прерываться, когда услышал тихий скрип дверных петель. Он кинул мимолетный взгляд на Файва, который притворил дверь и прислонился к косяку, и сделал ему знак рукой уходить.

Файв хмыкнул и откинул голову назад, обнажая шею. Его футболка не скрывала засос.

Холс хорошо помнил, как позавчера ставил его. Память мгновенно подкинула особо яркие моменты — полутьма в спальне, стонущий Файв, жар его тела, стройные бедра, которые Холс сжимал изо всех сил, обездвиживая, не давая выгибаться слишком сильно…

— Профессор? — донеслось из колонок. Холс сфокусировал взгляд на экране, где шла видеоконференция. Студенты с непониманием смотрели на него.

— Все в порядке, — Холс глянул в план лекции, чтобы понять, где остановился. — Как я и говорил, антибиотики делятся на группы…

Студенты вновь занялись лекцией, а Холс обратил внимание на дверь.

И никого там не увидел.

Файв не вышел, иначе дверь бы снова скрипнула. И не в его стиле бросать свою затею. Холс точно знал, что его любовник что-то задумал. Но что?

Прикосновение к ноге под столом заставило его вздрогнуть. Холс дернулся, но Файв держал его крепко. И в то же время нежно - он гладил щиколотку, будто успокаивал нервную лошадь.

— Записали? Отлично, теперь начертим таблицу, — Холс переложил пару бумаг на столе, чтобы отвлечься. Файв на этом не остановился — его ладони поехали вверх по ногам, замерли в опасной близости от ширинки брюк. Холс на секунду прикрыл глаза — эти руки сводили его с ума. Файв надавливал на внутренние стороны бедер, понуждая раздвинуть бедра шире. И Холсу пришлось подчиниться, чтобы возня не привлекла внимания студентов.

— Итак, таблица на четыре графы, — по его голосу нельзя было угадать, какое волнение он испытывал. А волноваться было из-за чего — Файв положил ладони на ширинку, погладил, пуговица и молния легко поддались его ловким пальцам. Файв скользнул рукой по животу под рубашкой, легонько царапнул ногтями — и Холс задержал дыхание.

«Ну, погоди, ты у меня допляшешься», — думал Холс над местью Файву. Отшлепать его так, чтобы потом сесть не смог, или привязать за руки и ноги и трахать всю ночь, пока не запросит пощады? Или повалить его прямо на этот стол и показать, что бывает с мелкими паршивцами, которые лезут своими шаловливыми ручками куда не следует?

— Профессор, мы начертили, — студенты снова смотрели на него с недоумением. Холс мысленно выругался — Файв заставлял его терять самообладание, а этого он очень не любил.

Не говоря уже о том, что шла лекция, и приставания Файва были совершенно неуместны.

— Замечательно. В первой графе будут номера по порядку. Во второй — название группы, в третьей — фармакокинетическое действие... — Холс запнулся, потому что Файв окончательно расстегнул его ширинку. Полувозбужденного члена коснулось сначала дыхание, словно лёгким перышком, а потом…

— ... а четвёртая — при каких заболеваниях назначают тот или иной антибиотик, — Холс был горд тем, что голос не дрогнул, когда жаркий рот накрыл его член. Юркий язык обвел головку, прижал пульсирующую венку — Файв знал, что надо делать, чтобы у Холса все мысли испарились из головы.

Но нельзя было давать ему понять, что он таким образом мог вывести его из равновесия. Холс сцепил зубы, стараясь сидеть прямо. Хотя сейчас ему больше всего хотелось вцепиться в волосы Файва и насадить на себя. Или вытащить из-под стола, швырнуть на стол и…

— Мы все написали, — в сознание Холса, уже начавшее заволакиваться туманом наслаждения, ворвались нестройные голоса студентов. Он встряхнулся и сосредоточился.

— Итак, первая группа... — И тут Файв медленно вобрал член до самого конца. Холсу пришлось повторить название — голос сорвался, когда Файв сглотнул. Его горячее дыхание щекотало низ живота, горло судорожно сжималось, и Холс чувствовал, как что-то в самой глубине, нежное и уязвимое, касается головки.

Он опустил руку, желая снять Файва с себя, но лишь мазнул пальцами по его шелковистым волосам, не в силах потянуть. Файв почувствовал это и медленно выдохнул, скользя назад. Его язык закружился вокруг головки, ударяя, цепляя чувствительные края. 

Холс чуть не зажмурился. Низ живота пекло, бедра словно окаменели, пытаясь сдержать оргазм. Он сжал руку в волосах Файва, но стоило дернуть того за волосы, как он сомкнул плотнее губы на стволе и надавил языком на самый кончик головки.

— Профессор, вам нехорошо? — послышался голос старосты группы. Холс понял, что пялится в экран уже некоторое время, сжимая челюсти. Выражение лица у него, должно быть, было зверским.

— Мы можем продолжить через день, по расписанию, — Холс тщательно контролировал свой голос. — Кажется, я не слишком хорошо выспался сегодня.

— Конечно, профессор, — студенты явно обрадовались тому, что занятие завершилось всего через полчаса. Холс задал им домашнее задание и напомнил о времени новой лекции.

Он едва дождался, когда видеоконференция закончится. И как только экран погас, опустил руку вниз и сжал волосы Файва, с силой толкаясь бедрами в его обжигающее горло.

— Нравится доводить меня? — прохрипел он, глядя вниз. Файв сощурился и хмыкнул, несмотря на член во рту.

— Ещё бы, — жарко прошептал он, отстранившись на мгновение. Его губы, темно-розовые, смотрелись рядом с яркой головкой умопомрачительно. 

Файв высунул язык и показательно облизнулся. Холс нахмурил брови и потянул его на себя, заставив взять член до конца.

Файв застонал, его горло задрожало, и Холс перестал себя сдерживать. Он двинул бедрами раз, другой, ощутив, как Файв подсунул руки под его ягодицы и сжал их. Лёгкая боль от ногтей, с силой вонзившихся в кожу, подстегнула Холса. Он размашисто трахал Файва в рот, чувствуя дрожь его горла и вибрацию от стонов. 

И когда Файв особенно глубоко насадился, Холс почувствовал головкой члена прикосновение нежной плоти где-то там, в глубине глотки. И кончил, вжимаясь пахом в лицо Файва.

Когда последние судороги оргазма стихли, Холс пришёл в себя. Он распластался в кресле с расстегнутой ширинкой. Файв сидел на полу и вытирал лицо салфетками.

— Ну как, профессор? — голос у Файва был восхитительно хриплым после таких упражнений. Сразу понятно, чем он занимался минуту назад. — Я сдал зачёт?

— Не сдал, — Холс усадил его на свои колени и с удовольствием прижал к себе, ощущая, как Файв дрожал от нетерпения и возбуждения. — Пересдача прямо сейчас. Готовы, студент?

— Для вас я всегда готов, профессор, — Файв улыбнулся и поцеловал его. 

Холс встал на ноги, удерживая Файва за бедра, и направился в спальню.


End file.
